


粗犷型也没什么不好

by lardyan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 因为漫威世界的复杂性和多如牛毛的平行世界因为作者不是考据党所以，无法做到没有BUG所以，这是充满BUG的文所以，人物OOC跑不了了无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入作者号称错别字小王子





	

**Author's Note:**

> 因为漫威世界的复杂性和多如牛毛的平行世界
> 
> 因为作者不是考据党
> 
> 所以，无法做到没有BUG
> 
> 所以，这是充满BUG的文
> 
> 所以，人物OOC跑不了了
> 
> 无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入
> 
> 作者号称错别字小王子

————————————————————

【狼队半AU小甜饼】 

粗犷型也没什么不好

————————————————————

 

 

一．

Logan霸占着公园角落里的一张长椅，前一晚不小心睡了雇主——更正，现在是前雇主的女儿还被老板抓了个现行。要知道，他的自控力可没好到拒绝一个主动投怀送抱的热辣美女。结果就是不想多事造成附带伤害的金刚狼被就地解雇，当然，如果前雇主真的那么好说话，他也不会沦落到留宿公园了。

对着美丽的湖景一声叹气，好吧，恐怕又要挪地方换个城市了。

“你要知道，我还是觉得指派女性成员完成这个任务会比较有效率。”

“要对自己有信心Hank，你可是温柔的好好先生。”

“不Scott，他刚才可是狠狠咬了我，显然，他不喜欢‘蓝色的怪物’。”

“Hank，当务之急是先把人找到，况且，教授说了，这孩子喜欢粗犷型，所以才会特意让你参与进来。”

“我？粗犷型？呵呵。”

Logan听见身后过路人的对话，有些好奇的转头看了一眼。哦，变种人，浑身蓝色的怪人加上一个戴着奇怪眼镜的家伙，就这样毫不掩饰的出现在公众场合，也算是有种，最近好多事可闹得不小，那个叫什么万磁王的家伙是干了什么来着轰动世界？

正想着，眼前突然出现一个黑发黑眼的小家伙，没有眼白纯黑色的眼球像是恶魔之眼般直直的看着他。

被吓了一跳却佯装波澜不惊的Logan假意咳嗽了一声，男孩儿对他做了一个嘘的动作，又消失不见了。

隐身能力？可惜还不能好好控制，还能隐约看见小半截腿。

“打扰了。”礼貌的声音在身后近距离响起。

Logan调整了姿势，用身体上的优势替那孩子挡住了还能看见的小腿，“有事？”故意向来人露出凶恶不耐烦的表情。

“先生，麻烦问下，附近有没有看见迷路的孩子吗？大概十岁左右，黑发黑瞳。”

“不知道。”

“不知道？”

Logan看见有小半条眉毛从那副红色的眼镜下挑起，“假设我看见了，又为什么要相信你这种浑身散发着‘我很奇怪’的家伙？”金刚狼嗅到对方的怒气值在上升，他竟有些期待。

深呼了一口气，“先生，我和我的同事是泽维尔天才青少年学校的老师，”你才是奇怪的人吧，Scott忍住了，“如果你看见……”余光瞥见一双半透明的腿沿着湖堤飞快移动着，连忙扔下一脸挑衅的糙汉子，拿起通讯器边跑边喊支援，“Hank，那孩子在湖边，快来。”

“Mic，没有人会伤害你，学校里有很多都是和你一样特别的孩子……”话音刚落，就看见孩子失足滑进了湖里，扑腾着离岸边越来越远，“Warren！”Scott冲着通讯器里大喊，“孩子掉进湖里了！快过来支援！”

不出几秒，纯白的翅膀划破天空，顺利将人救起。

叫Mic的孩子上了岸后漆黑的眼睛里像是放出了光芒，天使天使的跟着Warren屁股后面片刻不肯离开。

Hank嘟囔着谁说这小家伙喜欢粗犷型的？明明就是个天使控好吗！下次这种接孩子的工作，没有女性成员就应该直接让Warren或者教授自己来！当然，他是不敢在X教授面前说的。

Scott无声的笑了笑，他扭头看了眼一直坐在长椅上看着好戏的男人，“教授并没有说错，只是Warren的魅力更大罢了。”

 

 

二．

打黑拳偶尔会成为Logan缺钱时的兼职，赢了当夜的两场比赛收了赢来的钱，就靠坐在吧台喝着酒观赏接下去另两场比赛，顺便打发又一个无聊的夜晚。

推门而入的两个人其中一个看着有些眼熟，灌了一大口啤酒，哦，他想起来了，两个月还是三个月前那个眼镜怪人。他当然查了青年口中的“泽维尔什么什么学院”，毕竟那关乎一个十岁变种人孩子的安危，万一是什么秘密人体试验机构怎么办？结果，金刚狼撇撇嘴，幸好他已经过了青少年时期，不然要让他这种学习什么文化知识简直……

眼神四处转了一圈，这里并没有未成年孩子啊？Logan好奇心被完全吊起。

这次与Scott一起同行的是钢力士，有时候Scott也会在内心吐糟，在不是战斗任务的时候就不能委派不那么高调的搭档给他吗？如果他能选，这种套取情报的任务让Jean和自己一起是最高效的组合，就算是Ororo也好，Peter这样的钢铁壮汉一起同行，到底是来套取情报还是来威逼的？但镭射眼并不会提出质疑，他相信教授的每一个决定都有他的理由，尽管有时候并不完全赞同，但他也能出色的完成指派的任务，这就是Scott Summers。

扫了整个酒吧一眼，在吧台看见一个让人有些讨厌的身影，他不是个会因为这么小的不愉快而记仇的人，却不知道为何就是从心底不喜欢这家伙，老实说，他们甚至没说过几句话，可就是……

Peter拍拍他的肩膀，这让Scott回过神，将目光收回，他们两人陌生外乡人已经引起了全场的关注，想要低调行事已经不可能，在心中默默叹了口气，径直走到吧台询问酒保。

“你好，”和整个环境格格不入的语气，“我和同伴想要打听点事，”但至少Scott是个有常识的人，他点了最贵的酒，将高额的小费递了出去，“这几天有没有奇怪的外乡人在这出没？”

Logan差一点就要笑出声了，果然，他听见酒保回答，“不就是你们吗？”

然而并没有觉得任何尴尬的镭射眼点了点头，继续问道，“那么请问，最近这附近有没有频繁出现电力故障？”

酒保正在擦拭酒杯的手顿了顿，Scott立即就有了答案，向Peter点了点头，两人准备离开了。

“听着，我猜我大概知道你们要找的人是谁，”酒保叫住了他们，“但天下没有白吃的晚餐。”

Scott看了眼还躺在吧台上的小费。

“我更偏向一场精彩的比赛，只要你们赢了今晚的两场比赛，我就把你们要找的人的落脚点告诉你们。”

钢力士笑出了声，他摇了摇头，简直易如反掌。

“一人一场，必须两场都赢下。”接着酒吧里起瞬间爆发出看好戏的起哄声。

这下Peter笑的更明目张胆了，“Scott，他们这是赌你会输呢。”

翻了个白眼，反正也没人能看见，他们才没有这么多时间，要是这其中有人通风报信，让要找的人跑了怎么办？

“这样吧，你告诉我的同伴人在哪里，我留在这一对二。”

Logan情不自禁吹了个口哨，这小子倒是敢说，不过他的交涉很能抓住关键，这些家伙们并不在意谁赢，他们只是单纯想看揍人和有人被揍趴下，就是不知道他能经得住几下。

很快双方达成一致意见，金刚狼感到奇怪的是眼镜青年的那个大家伙同伴，竟然一点都不担心的就这样拿到情报离开了，如果不是平日就不和，那就是绝对信任了。

Logan看着脱下外套解开衬衫领口活动脖子的青年，他得承认，在聚光灯下，即便被眼镜遮去小半张脸都不能阻挡他是个英俊的家伙，好看的下颚颧骨嘴唇，匀称的身材挺拔的身姿，还是个教书育人的变种人老师。

金刚狼摸了摸下巴，总觉得自己现在越来越心软了，他自愿将原本要上场的家伙顶下了一个，至少自己能保证被让这小家伙早点晕过去别断手断脚的，回头他们学校一群小崽子说不定就放假无法无天了。

然而踏上场的一瞬间，Logan和Scott对视时，他却发现自己有点小期待，周围嘈杂此起彼伏的粗话像是成了背景音乐，青年的身上看不到任何动摇或是惧怕，更像是习惯了战斗的常胜将军，自信和从容中透出一丝兴奋。

过于轻敌的蠢货，Logan甚至不记得那个像肥猪一样的家伙叫什么名字，就这么一股脑的喊着不正经的下流词汇径直扑了上去。

Scott后退了两步侧身躲开了进攻，没有任何多余的动作，降低重心微微前倾，结结实实一拳打在对方的腹部，右脚同时对准膝盖猛的一踢，一气呵成，像是丝毫不拖泥带水。

看着肥猪抱着腿弯着腰向后一路单脚蹦到场子边沿，目露凶光却不改再次贸然上前，一时间所有人都安静了两秒，接着，开始有人改变赌注了。

Logan的兴趣一下被引爆了，他并不着急，对于一个有自愈因子的人来说，不要命的进攻是最好的防守也是最常采用的方式。但这一次，又不是生死攸关，难得用一回脑袋的金刚狼痞笑起来。“你说你是老师？难道是自由搏击的老师？”

“先生。”Scott面向他。

“Logan，你可以叫我Logan。”

“Logan先生，”依然礼貌的让金刚狼牙痒痒，“如你所知，我是变种人，原本是禁止和一般人发生激烈的肢体冲突，虽然这是情势所逼，但我还是必须要问一下……”

“噢，Come on，”指了指另一边的肥猪，“我可看不出他有什么能力，大概是吃？”

梗着脖子的青年不高兴了，“我并没有用我的能力作为……”

“所以你的能力是喋喋不休？”

“你这人……”忍下用镭射攻击的冲动，他还不能确定对方是否是变种人，“我只是想确定……”

“有完没完？”再次把对方的话噎了回去，“你是来跟我打情骂俏的还是来决一胜负的？”

饶是Scott这样能忍的性格都被挑起了火气，他就说，这家伙第一次见就特别讨厌，特别讨厌！

如果你是X战警的队员，你会非常惊讶于一向冷静克制从不率先挑起纷争的小队长竟然主动出击，由此可见镭射眼遇到金刚狼时是有多容易失控了。

不得不说，Logan如果不是仗着自己甩开常人几条街的体力，以及他自己都不知道多少年的漫长实战经验，这场近身搏斗谁输谁赢可就说不准了。

换而言之，在缠斗了近四十分钟后，Scott被Logan反剪着手臂，坐在他的背上牢牢将人按在地上。在一片嘘声骂声叫好声中，白色衬衫已经被汗水浸湿并且凌乱不堪的青年依然硬着头皮咬着牙不肯认输。

这算是近年来Logan遇到最顽强的对手了，之前算他看走眼，竟然会觉得对方是个文质彬彬的刻板教师，这打斗的技巧和实力，简直活脱脱可以写一本格斗技巧大全了。只可惜，教科书到底是教科书，临场应变还是差了这么一点点，也就差那么一点点。谁让Logan不是一般正常人呢。

这时，一直在一旁不出声的肥猪走到了他们身边，报复性的对着Scott的脸揍了一拳。

“嘿，”Logan一把抓住还想再来一拳的混蛋家伙，“现在来抢功劳了？”

“他自己选的一对儿，况且，他又还没认输。”

看着Scott啐了一口嘴角的血，依然倔强的扬着脑袋，犹豫着没有阻止他再挨一拳。那么倔，早晚要吃苦头。

Scott知道自己该认输，尽快结束这出闹剧和Peter会合。但内心的不服气烧爆了他引以为豪的理性，连着头上挨了两拳，已经产生了耳鸣，可他就是不愿意认输。

因为揍人的时候被碍事的眼镜刮破了一点皮，肥猪一把扯掉了那个造型奇怪的红色眼镜。

一瞬间，Logan嗅到身下青年突然井喷式的恐慌，眼镜下用力紧闭的双眼，像是极力抑制着什么可怕的事发生。

“嘿，”金刚狼野性的直觉告诉他这不是个好主意，“把眼镜还给他。”虽然眼镜下的青年看起来更年轻，露出完整的脸虽然暴露出他过分的英俊，但看起来脆弱了不少。

“我认输，请把眼镜还给我。”同时，Scott松口了，失去红石英眼镜的保障，让他彻底冷静了下来。

“啊哈，”不依不饶，“现在求饶是不是太晚了？”

“他都认输了，”Logan从青年身上站起来放开了他，“别没事找事。”

“呵呵，听你的。”在金刚狼可怕的瞪视下，肥猪没有继续找Scott的麻烦，但他做了一件更恶心的事，硬生生掰断了那副红石英眼镜，将段成两截的残骸扔在正起身的青年身上。

感受到被折断的眼镜，Scott紧紧咬着下唇，他没有费力去捡，黑暗中的世界充斥着不安和危险，身上满是格斗留下的淤青，但他绝不会示弱，笔直的站在格斗台上，扬着下巴不肯低头。

Logan在心里赞叹了一声，这小家伙现在看起来竟然有点可爱了，“你有办法联系你的同伴吗？”

绷直身体的青年几乎是微不可见的点点头，“我的外套里有通讯器。”

Logan替他捡起衣服，递到他手上，伸过手臂搭上他的肩膀，“跟着我移动，我带你出去。”

权衡了状况，乖乖的让这个让他讨厌的臭烘烘的男人带着他走下了台。

两个人就安静的坐在露天的台阶上，一言不发等联系上的Peter来接人，直到Scott再也受不了Logan浓重的雪茄味。“就算你是个能自愈的变种人，早晚也会死于肺癌。”

“嗯哼，敏锐的观察力。”并没有掐火的打算，反而冲着闭着眼的Scott脸上喷出一口烟。

“你知道自己很讨厌吗？”皱起眉。

“我是不知道自己很讨厌，我只知道女人们都爱我这种人，简直欲罢不能。”淡淡的回答，“那你知道你自己很麻烦吗？”

“我哪里很麻烦？”Scott本想要找个开口的机会感谢对方的话又吞回了肚子里。

“等你有女朋友的时候就会知道了。”谁知Scott竟然沉默了，Logan来了兴致，“不会是还没交过女朋友吧？难道是男朋友？”

“几周前和女友分手了，”丧气的低下头，“也许你是对的，或许是我比较麻烦。”

“喂，”不至于吧，刚才还烈士一样的高傲，突然就蔫了？挺有意思的，“也有可能是那女孩儿的问题。”

“不，”双手捂着脸，“Jean是个好女孩，她值得更好的。”

“我说，你的问题就是你太好了，明白吗？女人们总会爱上坏男孩儿，你就跟个教科书里说的好男人一样，只是还没遇到合适的，别泄气。”

夜里的冷风吹在Scott的脸上，吹起额头的小碎发，他轻摇着头喃喃自语，“也许你说的对，我们只是不适合。”

不由自主的揉了揉青年的头，无视对方的抗议，硬是把整个发型都揉成一团乱，感叹了一下年轻真好。

Scott一下子没忍住被他逗笑了，“虽然看起来是粗犷型的糙汉子，没想到你的内心还挺温柔的。”转过头面向男人说话，这可是基本礼貌，说话的时候要面对对方。况且，这么破天荒的打开心扉聊一会儿天，让他觉得Logan也不是那么讨厌了。

然而在Logan的眼里，闭着眼笑得这么生动的好看青年更像是个在约会中美好纯真的傻小子，诱惑人去亲吻爱抚。

“你还，真是个麻烦的小家伙，”有些烦躁的抓抓头发，别过头不敢再看那张好看的脸。

 

没过多久，Scott接到Peter的电话，被告知他一不小心捉到了他们这次的目标，身上也没有Scott的备用眼镜，联系了教授后教授通知他先带着目标人物回去。

“啊对了，”Peter记起了最关键的内容，“教授说，明天会让Jean启程来接你，请金刚狼今晚先代为照顾下你，他是个不错的人。不过Scott，教授没说金刚狼是谁，你要怎么找他？”

Logan看见电话那头提到Jean这个名字时Scott的手微抖了一下，他抢过电话说道，“我就是金刚狼，和你们那个什么狗屁教授说，我会帮他把Scott平安送回去，别麻烦个女人来接了。”说完就挂掉了电话关机。

“Logan！”被吓了一跳的不止是电话那头的Peter，还有他身边的Scott，狗屁教授？什么狗屁教授？“你竟然敢这么说教授！他可是……”

“我就这么说了，怎么着？有本事让他来揍我啊。”

在心里默默为他默哀了一把，希望Peter别真的这么照实给教授传话，“所以，你就是金刚狼？”没一会儿好奇心又作祟了，“我听说过你，有钢爪对吗？”“噌”的一声，Scott听见犀利的像是金属出鞘的声音，“我，能摸摸看吗？”

“不行，”收回了自己的钢爪，“等你能看见再说。”

“小气，”嘟了下嘴，Scott也不再勉强，他有些累了，“我们能明天再走吗？”

“行，”拉着青年起身，“不过我得再带你去吃点东西，你太瘦了。”

“我这叫正好，你才是太壮了。”

“啊哈，我这叫有男人味，瘦子。”

“你！你这个蠢狼！”

 

 

三．

Logan没想过自己会在一个地方留这么久，整整三年，在一个，近似于‘家’的地方。

撇开X教授——Charles，是的，他想起来了，这个曾经也来招募过自己来什么狗屁——不，是泽维尔天才青少年学校任教，当时还是和年轻的万磁王一起出双入对的时候，被自己果断拒绝的家伙……现在该叫教授。

撇开X教授可以给他发工资，供他免费吃住，学校里潮气蓬勃的孩子们，没有偏见的理想环境，的确是让人想要守护的乐土。

然而，占另一个很大比例的原因……

金刚狼从历史教室的窗户想外看去，想着早上起床时，现在这个正坐在学校的草坪上被一群学生围着在念诗的文学老师，在早晨因为自己突然玩心大起非要用最小频率的镭射眼烤面包，最终毁了早餐而自己和自己生闷气的美好青年。

他们是X战警，拥有最优秀的挚友同伴，他们共同进退，他们……

“Howlett老师，”一个学生打断了他飘走的思绪，“请照顾下心灵感应能力的学生，你的爱意太大声了。”

红着脸咳嗽了一声，瞪了哄笑的学生们，“行了行了，麻烦的小鬼们，下课吧，下课。”

 

 

完

 

彩蛋

至于，万磁王为什么每次和X教授吵架后折腾折腾这个世界的时候，被派去阻止他及他手下的X战警们中，每次被虐的最惨的都是金刚狼嘛……

这你就得去问“什么狗屁教授”了，对吧。

 

 

完

PS，糖身体快点好起来哟！狼队小甜品送给你，快来一起萌闪博！

PPS，感谢污舟为了帮我找能剪几刀闪博能用的素材看了自己不喜欢的基微，我有点感动哟！虽然最后因为PR的问题随便找了别的来用啦，但还是谢谢你哟！

PPPS，标题我是乱起的……每次起标题都一塌糊涂的我……


End file.
